happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 July 2016
00:00:20 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:00:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:00:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:00:51 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 00:00:52 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:00:53 shoooom 00:22:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:23:06 ay 00:25:03 Inappropriate username man 00:25:43 Change it or it's off to block land 00:28:55 Or is that your actual name? 00:29:04 that's my name 00:29:11 unfortunately 00:29:23 (and i really want to change it irl) 00:29:31 Ah, OK sorry, lots of trolls recently 00:30:37 it's fine 00:33:32 Though if I may ask, why make your username your rl name? 00:35:12 idk 00:35:20 i might change it when i feel like it 00:35:39 plus i made almost every site i'm on having my username my rl name 00:35:45 or at least show it 00:38:35 Well that's your choice, and it does make it easier to remember 'XD 00:39:42 yeah 00:40:36 also i didn't even realize that dick was an offensive word when i was in primary school 00:42:37 I'm guessing the internet taught you it was 00:46:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:46:55 Bot Lumpy, alive and well 00:47:11 oh good 00:48:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:49:29 Was it necessary to prove that? 00:49:55 Yes, now shut up 00:49:57 so flippy made a lumpy helper bot 00:50:06 Basically, yeah 00:50:58 I made the account and a couple commands, but the original framework was made by Sactage, and later remastered by KockaAdmiralac 00:51:07 oh okay 00:51:14 so who made fearless? 00:51:58 Fearless is an actual user, so I'm guessing he made himself 00:52:27 You could get technical and say his parents made him 00:54:07 oh okay 00:54:55 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill. 00:54:55 !commands 00:55:34 !kill himself 00:55:35 * Bot_Lumpy glues himself to spider-infested tree. 00:55:54 He also kills people :3 00:57:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YLbdj86GPw out of all the htf ytps i've watched, this one is da best 01:00:03 xD 01:00:10 That's pretty good 01:01:01 i even liked the part where it said "every flippy x fliqpy fanfic 01:02:29 The part with the staples was also pretty good 01:03:03 "IT'S NO USE" 01:06:13 I gotta go, I'll send one of the Chat Mods over here to cover in case one of the forenamed trolls join, he might not talk alot though(if he isn't so lazy he doesn't even join xD) 01:06:59 okay 01:07:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:07:45 I'm here 01:08:19 Just keep an eye out(and no, the guy with "Dick" in his username is not a troll 'XD) 01:08:50 Anyways. g'night 01:08:59 Lol 01:09:01 K 01:09:04 Byeee o/ 01:09:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 01:18:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:19:34 so...do i have to find other chat mod to come here? 01:27:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:31:50 nvm 01:33:07 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:44:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:50:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:03:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:03:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:04:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:05:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:05:37 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:05:43 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:05:50 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:06:09 Sorry 02:06:21 Internet is freaking out. 02:07:24 oh 02:08:42 Yeah 02:09:40 i'm waiting for sony vegas 13 to download 02:09:54 Cool 02:10:13 so i can ytps 02:12:50 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:13:28 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:13:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:14:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:14:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:15:23 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:15:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:16:05 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:19:47 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:24:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:24:53 'wave 02:29:03 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:29:09 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:31:25 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:31:50 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:32:40 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:32:40 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 02:32:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 02:33:14 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:33:44 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:34:56 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:36:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:36:31 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:37:15 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:37:36 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:38:23 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:38:51 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:39:34 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:39:40 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:40:49 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:40:55 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:49:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:50:10 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:50:18 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 02:53:50 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 02:53:52 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:00:47 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:01:13 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:01:43 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:02:10 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:03:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 03:03:03 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 03:09:48 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:10:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:10:29 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 03:14:12 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 03:25:03 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:18:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 04:35:17 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 04:35:31 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 04:36:21 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 04:36:30 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 04:48:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:16:09 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 05:17:37 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 05:23:17 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 05:23:50 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 05:53:36 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 05:54:06 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 06:50:38 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 06:51:10 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 06:51:12 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 06:55:59 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 15:27:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:41:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:41:22 !Lumpy you are awesome 15:41:23 Thank you Mr Creeper500, though I already knew that. 15:41:36 !kill Sandgar 15:41:37 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 15:41:44 !kill Nyx 15:41:46 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 15:41:52 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome. 15:41:53 !commands 15:42:12 !help 15:42:13 : The command you have entered either doesn't exist or has not been given a help message yet, if you feel this is an error, contact my maintainer on the matter. 15:42:25 !help userkill 15:42:27 userkill: This command jokingly kills another user in a creative manner(this is HTF after all XP)(Also note the syntax for this command is as follows: !kill >target<) 15:42:37 !help help 15:42:38 help: This command gives a short description of what each command does(WIP) 15:44:18 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Meowmixw2258 4d 16h 15m 10s ago. 15:44:19 !seen Meowmixw2258 15:45:06 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen quotesfromccc, but I hear it's epic. 15:45:06 !seen quotesfromccc, but I hear it's epic 15:45:17 That's true xD 15:45:43 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell The Devil that the next time I see them. 15:45:43 !tell The_Devil You owe me money bitch! 15:46:21 xD 15:48:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:48:27 !logs 15:48:28 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here 15:48:40 !updatelogs 15:48:51 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~4 to log page). 17:54:35 -!- Felix Vašečka has joined Special:Chat 17:55:05 -!- Felix Vašečka has left Special:Chat 17:55:05 -!- Felix Vašečka has joined Special:Chat 17:56:53 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:57:16 Hello Felix, I am Bot Lumpy, commander of the bots, soon we will have the world 17:57:40 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 18:00:33 Hi Lumpy and Vladimir. 18:01:21 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 18:01:24 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 18:24:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:59:11 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 19:02:32 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 19:02:51 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 19:05:36 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:06:06 -!- Mikepacker22 has left Special:Chat 19:10:39 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 19:10:48 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 19:14:18 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:14:49 -!- Mikepacker22 has left Special:Chat 19:14:53 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:15:19 Heya 19:17:18 -!- Mikepacker22 has left Special:Chat 19:18:26 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:24:04 -!- Mikepacker22 has left Special:Chat 19:24:07 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:24:47 -!- Mikepacker22 has left Special:Chat 19:27:29 -!- Mikepacker22 has joined Special:Chat 19:32:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:23:58 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:32:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:53:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:03:06 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:09:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:35:42 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 24